Integrated circuit (IC) devices are tested after manufacture by attaching each manufactured IC device to a printed circuit board (PCB) having testing functionality. Generally, the PCB is coupled to a socket that enables loading and unloading of the IC device from the PCB, preferably without damaging the IC device.
Conventional sockets generally include a base attached to the PCB via contacts. A spring-loaded cover closes contacts on the socket, thereby enabling an electrical connection between the PCB and the IC.
However, a disadvantage of a conventional socket is that it requires several steps to load the IC device into the socket. For example, loading an IC into a conventional socket may entail opening a cover, depressing a lever to open up pins, docking the IC into the socket, releasing the lever, and then closing the cover. An additional disadvantage of the conventional socket is that the socket design does not enable the mating of a heat sink to the socket to dissipate heat during testing.
Accordingly, a new socket and method of use are required to overcome these disadvantages.